dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Police Comics Vol 1 10
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Cyclop, gang boss ** Zack, driver ** Splice ** bald guy * ** his whole crew Other Characters: * Omar McGootch Locations: * Items: * secret invention, supposedly capable of destroying the Panama Canal Vehicles: * Cyclop's watertight automobile * Lucy Mae, merchant steamship ** specially outfitted with automobile ramp/airlock below the waterline | StoryTitle3 = 711: "The Axis Prison Breakout" | Synopsis3 = Two Axis spy ring leaders (Carl and Yoki) conspire to recruit thousands of new agents from the prisons of the U.S.A. There are, at this time, so many Axis agents in the U.S. prison system that there are a few of them in every prison, and spy ring leader Carl has a plan to capitalize on that fact. He uses the underworld grapevine to put out the word: a promise of freedom for every con who joins up the Axis side, after an Axis-engineered prison break. So word gets around, and it reaches Westmoor Prison, and convicted saboteur Karp, who is being eavesdropped upon by Lifer #711. That night, a package is smuggled into the prison, and into inmate Karp's cell. It's a bomb, and he manages to get out of his cell, and into the prison basement, and plant the bomb, near the east wall. He accomplishes this despite being closely shadowed by #711. 711 figures out what room the bomb has to be in, but his quick search of it proves futile, so 711 uses his passkey to get into Karp's cell, drags Karp down to the probable bomb-room, and gets ready to leave him there; Karp squeals. Then #711 beats the daylights out of him. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * , spy ring leader * , spy ring leader * Karp, inmate * Karp's inmate ally Locations: * Westmoor Prison Items: * 711's Pass Key | StoryTitle4 = Eagle Evans: "The Air Race Menace" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * , Flier Of Fortune Supporting Characters: * Snap Smith, Eagle's cameraman Antagonists: * ** Hans, racing pilot / saboteur Other Characters: * Mr. Bright * Mary Bright Locations: * Bright Aircraft Co. Vehicles: * Bright Whirlwind, 2-seat racing plane * German 2-seat racing plane | StoryTitle5 = Steele Kerrigan: "Rogan's Gambling Racket" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Anne Antagonists: * Lefty Rogan ** many hench Other Characters: * Jim Wallace Locations: * Rogan's gambling den Items: * Rogan's rigged-up roulette table Vehicles: * Kerrigan's red roadster | StoryTitle6 = Manhunter: "The Voodoo Queen" | Synopsis6 = Three Voodoo cult murderers plot to murder the famous Manhunter, but they fight among themselves so viciously that two of them are dead before Manhunter even shows up for their ambush. Manhunter fistfights the surviving cult leader, Xaxol, who has a prosthetic chain-flail spiked mace, in lieu of a right hand. But Manhunter seems to be prevailing, when it all becomes moot; a flaming heavy support beam falls onto Xaxol from the collapsing ceiling, and smashes him to the floor. Manhunter telephones in a clue to the police, then sprints back to PHQ and returns to mufti as Dan Richards. Soon Officer Richards laughs himself silly while Sgt. McGonigle dramatically claims the credit for the collar. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sgt. McGonigle * Antagonists: * * dwarf Voodoo priest * , giant Voodoo assassin Other Characters: * J.C. Dobbs, financier Locations: * ** slums *** voodoo temple | StoryTitle7 = The Human Bomb: "Adventure in Argentina (Part II)" | Synopsis7 = In Washington, on the telephone, Jean is very upset with Roy, for completely disappearing for two days, and is not pleased to hear about him being in Argentina either. In Argentina, the Human Bomb breaks off his very-long-distance phone call, and sprints to the entrance of the boxite mine(*), invades it, and has a big fight with the well-armed German soldiers occupying the mine. He gets captured and tied up, then left unsupervised, while the Nazis get back to work on their main project. H.B. just twists and rubs his wrists until the ropes wear down to his bare skin, exposing it, with explosive effect. He blows out some interior walls in the mine, and resumes his attack on the German soldiers. He captures a lot of them alive, and leaves them tied up, as he explores their boxite-loading machinery, which in turn leads him into a long-distance pipeline, conveying powdered ore to a cargo ship in the harbor. The Human Bomb pokes around underwater until he's worked out how the smuggling is being done, then he boards one ship, encounters and recruits an Argentine policeman, and they confront the ship's Captain in his own cabin. The Captain and his crew are arrested by the Argentine authorities. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jean, Roy's fiancee Antagonists: * ** fat officer w/ no monocle *** many soldiers ** cargo ship captain *** his crew Other Characters: * Argentine girl * her late father * Argentine cop Locations: * * ** Mountains *** castle *** bauxite mine ** Harbor Items: * Vehicles: * Helen T. Cove (Nazi ore ship w/ British name) | StoryTitle8 = Chic Carter: "The Case of the Black Raven" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Detective Monahan Antagonists: * Hymie, thief * fat man ** fat man's thug * Velvet ** Garson, her butler Other Characters: * antique shop owner Locations: * old antique shop * midtown hotel Items: * the Vehicles: * taxicab | StoryTitle9 = Phantom Lady: "The Civilian Defense Scandal" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Senator Henry Knight Antagonists: * , O.C.D. (formerly an undersecretary in the German Consulate, supposedly deported) ** two hit men (Koiby, other) Other Characters: * real Mr. MacMarris * Tom Jensen Locations: * ** Office of Civilian Defense ** 20 Ryder Street (Tom Jensen's house) ** Green Park, bandstand Items: * | StoryTitle12 = The Mouthpiece: "Big Joe Gobul and Moko" | Synopsis12 = At the train station, in a phone booth, local gangster Big Joe Gobul makes a deal with Japanese Agent Moko, and is overheard by a boy scout collecting used newspapers. Young Don Conroy learns their secret meeting place and relays this news to the District Attorney. That evening, D.A. Bill Perkins leaves his office, buys some paint and a brush at a hardware store, strolls to the park, changes identities, and stakes out the bench where the meet-up is set to take place. If only he knew what Moko or Gobul looked like, but no. For the next few hours, numerous ordinary civilians sit on that bench, and none of them looks out of place. When it gets really dark, and the bench is unoccupied, the Mouthpiece paints the bench. Soon Big Joe and Moko show up, sit down, and money is exchanged for stolen blueprints, then both leave. The Mouthpiece knows that his chances of catching both of them, at night, in this wooded park, aren't good, so he trails behind them at a discreet distance. He takes a shortcut to the park exit, and waits. Spotting two men with fresh stripes on the backs of their suits, he follows them, until there's nobody around, then yanks out his automatic and confronts them. Without pulling any weapons, the two simply charge into the Mouthpiece, but he deals Gobul a gun-butt head-konk and then chases the wiry Moko, who is pulling ahead, when young Don Conroy the boy scout arrives on the scene with his wagon loaded with papers. He wheels it into Moko's path; down goes Moko. Before conversing with Conroy, the Mouthpiece changes back to Bill Perkins, and arranges to borrow the scout's wagon, to roll his two prisoners to the police station. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: Antagonists: * * Big Joe Gobul Other Characters: * Don Conroy, Boy Scout Locations: * Southard Pond, City Park Items: * stolen artillery blueprints | StoryTitle14 = The Firebrand: "Captives in Cairo" | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Joan Rogers * Antagonists: * ** underlings Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This is the last Quality Comics appearance of Eagle Evans. He appears next as a Sky Fighter in Bomber Comics #1, published by Gilberton in 1944. * Firebrand: Captions still refer to Slugger as Ensign Reilly's manservant. * Human Bomb: ** At this point in his career, Roy Lincoln is Head Chemist at the U.S. Navy Laboratory. His dress blue uniform displays "Master Chief Petty Officer" chevrons. ** The captions spell "Bauxite" as "Boxite". * Manhunter: A small shield now appears in the small circle on Manhunter's chest. * Phantom Lady: ** Sandra's secret identity is unknown to either her father or her fiancee. ** Phantom Lady's costume has no mask. * Plastic Man: "The Cyclop Caper" is reprinted in . * Also appearing in this issue of Police Comics were: ** : "Terry the Terrible", by Jack Cole ** "Dewey Drip", art by John Devlin ** "Murder In the Pines" (text story, featuring Dick Mace) ** "Super Snooper", by Gill Fox | Trivia = * Jack Cole is also credited as Ralph Johns in this issue. * "The Case of the Black Raven" is a pastiche of the 1941 Humphrey Bogart film . | Recommended = * All-Star Squadron * Freedom Fighters * Phantom Lady * Plastic Man | Links = }}